


John sleeps with Thomas to save Alexander's job and likes it

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	1. Chapter 1

John Laurens had one wish. But there was no way it was coming true anytime soon. All he wished was that the guy that he woke up with every morning actually loved him back. He sighed and moved a strand of curly hair from Thomas’ face, enjoying his peaceful expression for a few minutes before getting up and going downstairs to make breakfast. After a few minutes, someone joined him, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

“Good morning, sunshine. You know you don’t have to do that.”

John shrugged. “Yeah, but I want to.”

“Thanks.” He kissed his cheek. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah. I can’t exactly wear mine anymore…” Thomas had gotten a little rough.

He chuckled at the memory. “Sorry.”

Now, this wasn’t what most people would first think. This wasn’t a failed marriage or a stale relationship. This was a lot more… Taboo… Than that, to say the least. And it all began because John’s friend, Alexander, had gotten himself in another mess and, once again, John had to be the hero and save his skin.

* * *

“Alex? What are you doing home so early?” he asked his best friend and roommate.

“I… Uh… I kind of got fired…”

John groaned and dropped his bag. “Again?! Really, Alex?”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault this time! Jefferson’s pissed because I said that people who have maids and stuff who don’t pay them support a family are hypocrites who are trying to simulate slavery.”

“… And you thought that was a good idea because?..”

Alexander tutted. “I should be able to say what I think in my writing. This is censorship!”

“Chill out. I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning.”

The next morning, John made his way to the newspaper where Alexander worked and went up to his boss’ office. He hated sharing a name with his father, but it had its perks.

“John. Nice to see you in my office again.” This was far from the first time that Alexander had jeopardize his job.

“Nice to be here again.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to meet up for reasons other than your boyfriend’s stupidity once day.”

“Not my boyfriend, but I agree.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and smirked. “He’s not? Tell me, then: why is someone of your status always in here begging me to give him his job back?”

John shrugged and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. “Because you enjoy paintings of yourself as payment and I have to live with him. He may not be my boyfriend, but he is my best friend.”

“I see.” Thomas nodded and crossed his arms. “Well, I’m getting tired of firing your friend. Paintings just aren’t cutting it for me anymore.”

“I knew this day would come.” John rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the chance.” He glanced up and saw the way Thomas was looking at him. It was probably the same way he was looking back at him at times- with lust and want in his eyes.

“Maybe we can arrange something else…”

“And what exactly do you have in mind?”

“The same thing you do.” John smirked.

Of course, Thomas understood right away. Still, he had a reputation to maintain, making him a bit hesitant. “How do I know this isn’t an attempt at getting some blackmail?”

“Please. My reputation is just as on the line as yours if we do this, not to mention my family name. I have no reason to spill. If we do this, we both win and Alexander keeps his job.”

Thomas seemed to think for a minute. “My only hesitation is the part where Hamilton keeps his job.” John raised an eyebrow and Thomas chuckled. “Kidding.” He scribbled something down on a sheet of paper and slid it to John. “Meet me here at eight tonight.”

John looked at the address and nodded. “Done.”

That night, John did exactly as he said, going over to Thomas’ mansion and being let inside immediately by the Virginian himself.

“It’s nice to see you again, Laurens.”

“Just John is fine.” He stepped inside. “So, where are we going to do this?”

Thomas tutted and wrapped his arm around John’s waist. “Saying it like that makes this sound dirty. At least more so than it is. And my bedroom’s upstairs.” He led the smaller man upstairs.

John imagined that Thomas was going to have a lush bed or something over the top, but he didn’t expect it just to be in the middle of a hallway. Granted, that hallway was in a room, but still. The placement alone made it strange. John didn’t say a word about it, though. He began to strip, pulling his shirt off, but Thomas stopped him. “This isn’t a regular hookup, sugar. Let’s take our time with this.”

That was something that John certainly wasn’t expecting. He assumed that Thomas only wanted sex, not anything passionate. But he wasn’t about to argue. Thomas was an attractive guy and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Thomas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around John, leaning down as he pulled him into a kiss. John sighed contently and placed his hands on Thomas’ chest as they kissed, letting him move them back towards the bed as he pleased and only breaking the kiss when they got to it. Thomas started trailing kisses from John’s lips down his neck and pulled his shirt off, putting his hands on John’s hips and smiling. “Just as I imagined… You’re so beautiful…”

John couldn’t help but blush darky at that. Nobody had ever called him beautiful…

_(Sex scene below the line. It’ll be italicized and it ends above another line.)_

* * *

 

_Thomas ran his hands down John’s hips and hooked his fingers in the belt loops in John’s pants, looking up at him for permission._

_John nodded and lifted his hips, making it easier for Thomas as he pulled off his pants. He watched as the other moved down the bed to do so, tossing his pants and his shoes aside, just as he had with his shirt, before taking off his own clothes. Somehow, Thomas managed to get even more attractive than before, his abs making for quite a view from where John was laying._

_Thomas leaned back down and kissed John again for a few seconds, then pulled away to sit up again, this time reaching for his nightstand and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He slowly pulled down John’s boxers, giving him the chance to protest that he didn’t need. He tossed his boxers down with the rest of their clothes and ate up the sight, committing every curve and every inch of John’s skin to memory. Once he had it down, he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and lifted John’s legs, the other helping him carry his weight as he pushed one of his digits in._

_John let out a low moan and let himself relax. It had been a while, too long in his opinion, but he wasn’t a one night stand person. He couldn’t help but wince a bit as he felt the second and third fingers, but the pain quickly subsided both times, pleasure replacing it. By the time that Thomas scissored his fingers in him and stretched him out to prep him, John was in heaven, moaning and writhing in pleasure._

_Thomas chuckled. “We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet, sugar.” Still, he enjoyed seeing John react so well when they hadn’t gotten quite that far yet. “I think you’re ready.” Thomas pulled out his fingers and took a moment to put on the condom, John sitting up and watching eagerly. “Be patient, chickadee.” He kissed his forehead and pushed him back down against the bed. “Tell me if it’s too much for you.” He didn’t continue until John nodded. He pulled his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at John’s entrance before gently pushing in, watching the other’s face for any signs of discomfort. There weren’t any. Just those of pleasure. Thomas smiled and started moving slowly inside of him, eliciting sweet moans and mewls. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting when he agreed to the arrangement, but this was much better. He slowly sped up until he set a good pace, groaning and panting softly at the feeling._

_To say that John was in heaven was an understatement. He never felt pleasure like that before and he wanted it to last. At the same time, he wanted to get the most of however long that lasted and, for all he knew, Thomas was the type to finish and assume that John could finish himself off if he hadn’t. So, he started stroking himself and moaning louder, the pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt before. John’s mind went blank and he forgot about everything else, simply enjoying the time as Thomas gave him the most mind-blowing sex of his life. It was maybe a half hour, but it felt like days before it was finally over. By then, John had orgasmed twice, a sticky mess covering his chest, and Thomas groaned loudly as he finished himself, cursing as he felt himself filling the condom._

_“Wow… Isn’t this amazing?” he hummed as he looked down at John’s blissful expression. “You know, if all I have to do to look at this is deal with Hamilton, I’ll consider giving him a promotion.” Thomas chuckled as he pulled out of John. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed John’s forehead and pulled on his boxers before leaving the room for a minute. When he came back, John was already asleep, tired out from the intimate night. Thomas smiled and sat beside him, putting his boxers back on him and cleaning his chest with a warm washcloth before laying down with him and falling asleep._

_That was the first night of John’s biggest mistake._

* * *

Six months later and John was in way too deep, emotionally speaking. Six months of waking up to Thomas’ arms wrapped around him and beautiful compliments coming from his sweet lips as they shared night after intimate night together led to John falling in love. It wasn’t supposed to be that way… It was supposed to be no strings attached sex to help John’s friend keep his job. He couldn’t just cut things off, not without any explanation. And he couldn’t tell this to Thomas. So, the only solution was for John to keep shoving his feelings down and just enjoy the sex.

But taking this route wasn’t all bad.

After all, John wouldn’t have been nearly as surprised when Thomas asked him out later that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months after Thomas first asked him out, a full year after they began their… arrangement, John was living with Thomas and their relationship was wonderful. Of course, Alexander hated it. He was happy that John found love, of course, but did it really have to be with his boss and worst enemy? John ignored him. He was happy with Thomas and nothing was going to change that.He didn’t care what Alexander thought and neither did Thomas… Unless when it came to one particular issue.

“You want me to help you what?!”

“Shh! Christ, Alexander, can’t you keep your huge mouth shut sometimes?” Thomas grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re got me confused with someone else. Why would I do that?!”

“Because John is your best friend and I want to do something special for him..”

Alexander was not used to seeing this side of Thomas. He was almost… human… Alexander shook the ridiculous thought out of his head. “Alright. I’ll help you, but I’m not doing it for you.”

“I’d be shocked if you were.”

And so, Alexander helped Thomas with… He didn’t even want to say it, the idea disgusted him so much. It took a while, a few months, actually, but the pair were eventually successful and ready for the next step in the plan, which was all Thomas’ job.

Meanwhile, John was in the background, getting suspicious. How could he not? After all, Thomas was gone more nights than usual, lying about where he was going, going out with Alexander, of all people, a well-known bachelor among their group of friends and his own… No, he was being stupid. There had to be some other logical explanation, right?..

To say that John was worrying was an understatement, especially if someone asked his other best friend, Lafayette.

“What other answer is there, Laf?.. I really think Thomas is cheating on me…”

“You’re being ridiculous. You’re always going on and on about how much Thomas spoils you and treats you like a prince. There’s no way.”

“Maybe he’s just doing that as a distraction. And he’s not around as much anymore. He just tells me where he’s treating me. Like today. Thomas isn’t here to take me to the zoo himself. He’s on another one of his steadily multiplying business meetings…”

Lafayette sighed. Even he had to admit that was suspicious… But he didn’t want to see his friend heartbroken. “No man in his right mind would ever cheat on someone as great as you. Don’t worry.”

John nodded, though unconvinced.

As much as he ranted and vented to Lafayette, John would’ve died of embarrassment if Thomas had found out about any of his thoughts. After all, if he was wrong, how would Thomas feel about such an awful accusation? Lafayette was right. He treated him like nothing less than royalty anytime that he was around and always paid for him to do as he pleased when he couldn’t be around to take John out himself. And if John was right?.. Well, he just wanted the relationship to last that much longer…

Naturally, he got nervous when Thomas was home and took John on a big date out of nowhere. After all, it wasn’t either of their birthdays, not an anniversary of some sort, not an important holiday. Naturally, John thought he was just buttering him up for some bad news. Still, John dressed in his best clothes and looked nice for Thomas, enjoying one last night on his arm, showing everyone that he was his.

But… There wasn’t anyone to show off to. When they got to the park for their picnic, it was completely empty besides a worker here or there. That was definitely weird, to say the least.

“Where is everyone?”

Thomas shrugged. “I don’t know. The park shouldn’t be closed tonight.”

John shrugged it off and followed Thomas to their place in the grass, helping him set up a blanket and set out the food. He got comfortable leaning against Thomas as they ate. “This is nice, though. No idiots to ruin our dates.” As expensive as their dates always were, it was inevitable that they would run into a homophobic ass at least once each date. “And I haven’t gotten to be here with you in a long time.. Just you and me on a date.” He leaned up and kissed him softly.

Thomas returned the kiss and kissed John’s forehead when he pulled away. “I know… I know I’ve been really busy, but no more of that, I promise.” He held him close and took his hand, placing a kiss to his knuckled. “You deserve better.”

John couldn’t help but smile a bit, starting to feel relieved. That wasn’t what someone said when they were breaking up, right?..

John hardly had time to dwell on the thought before he heard music, his favorite song- Resurrection Spell, being played. It wasn’t the exact song, of course. It was an arrangement of it on a string quartet. “Thomas?.. What’s going-”

He froze when he saw his boyfriend sitting there on one knee, a ring box in his hands.

Thomas chuckled and took one of John’s hands. “Okay… I’m not good at these kinds of things… But here it goes.” He took a deep breath. “Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I knew that there was something that I found irresistible. And I always thought it was just lust. I was so wrong. Everything I feel for you and more.. It’s love. I love you, John Laurens, and I can’t imagine spending another day not knowing that you will always be there beside me, hand in hand.” He opened the ring box, revealing a silver ring with small diamonds circling an opal, John’s birthstone. “Will you marry me?”

John was in tears by then and could hardly speak, nodding in response before wrapping his arms around Thomas and hugging him tightly.

Thomas hugged back and kissed his cheek, smiling widely. “I love you so much..”

John had never been more glad to have been so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
